Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is the mascot of the Castlevania series and the protagonist of numerous games in the series. Background When he was only 22 years old, Simon Belmont would be allowed the opportunity to prove himself to see whatever or not he's worthy for the Belmont legacy as others have before. On the 100th year on Easter Day after being defeated by Christopher Belmont, Dracula has been resurrected by an unholy cult to bring about an era of darkness during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. It was then that Simon Belmont took up the Vampire Killer with the intent to end Dracula's reign of terror, fought his minions alone and eventually the Prince of Darkness himself like his ancestors before him. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level ' (Killed Dracula multiple times. Dracula has the power to create multiple copies of Castlevania, which is an infinitely large dimension.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Endures all manner of attacks from Dracula, even in his strongest form.) Hax: Higher damage against evil beings (Through most of his weapons.), Time Manipulation (Can stop time with the Stopwatch), Invisibility and intangibility (With the Invisibility Potion), Invulnerability and immunity to poison (Through the Laurel), Healing (Through the Herb), Can see the invisibl'''e (Through the Red Crystal), '''Minor resistance to petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts). Intelligence: High (A skilled warrior who's training his whole life to defeat Dracula. Even when dying and decaying, was capable to setting off on a journey across Romania to locate Dracula's scattered remains.) Stamina: High '''(Can go on fighting and traveling for several days and nights without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Belmont Clan: Simon is a descendant of the legendary Belmont Clan. The Belmonts are renowned as the most powerful vampire hunters of all, and it is their destiny to face the vampire king Dracula every century. As a Belmont, Simon possesses incredible superhuman abilities which allow him to defeat most creatures of the night with ease. * Holy Magic: As a Belmont, Simon possesses control over holy magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage between Simon's ancestor Trevor and the witch Sypha Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmonts have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in vampire-hunting. However, Simon's magical abilities are notably inferior to those of his successors Richter and Julius. * Combat Abilities: Simon is a formidable combatant. When facing of against opponents, he combines his Belmont-inherited strength and holy magic with his years of constant training, producing a devastating result. * Fireball: Channeling his magical energies through the Vampire Killer, Simon can cause it to shoot a fireball as he whips at the enemy's direction. Techniques * Binding Whip: Simon whips the opponent towards him. * Rising Whip: Simon charges his whip and hits the opponent vertically upwards. * Holy Ruin: Simon performs a rush of energy from a simple punch of his whip. * Dancing Whip: Simon tosses his whip at a short range, doing little damage. * Twisting Arrow: Simon does a torpedo dive at the opponent. When jumping, the move does better hits. * Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and then does a 360-degree spin that hits everywhere around him. * Sudden Impact: Simon charges his whip, then spins and slams it in-front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy. * Hyper Attack: Vampire Killer: Simon charges at the opponent and hits them onward. He then charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at the opponent while they fail to block, unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips the opponent five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting them another 93 times, creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with final two powerful hits, totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont. Equipment *'Vampire Killer:' Simon's main weapon. A whip with magical properties. It can change its shape into the following: A whip with thorns, a metallic chain whip, a longer chain whip with a morning-star on the tip, and a whip made of pure fire. It's able to deflect magic and it deals more damage to evil beings. *'Dagger:' A throwable weapon that travels in a straight line. Simon can throw three in a row. *'Gold Knife:' A stronger version of the knife that sets enemies on fire upon contact. *'Axe:' A throwable weapon that flies upward in an arc and hits enemies multiple times. *'Holy Water:' A small flask of holy water that combusts into sacred flames when broken. *'Cross:' A boomerang made out of a holy cross. It returns to sender just like a boomerang would. *'Sacred Flame:' A magic flame that creates a rising pillar of fire when thrown into the ground. *'Diamond:' A peculiar projectile that bounces off walls and floors until it hits a target. *'Javelin:' A standard spear that Simon can throw. *'Bible:' A holy book that orbits around Simon in order to defend him. It deals a small amount of damage to nearby enemies with its pages. *'Stopwatch:' Allows Simon to stop time for five seconds. *'Invisibility Potion:' Drinking this potion makes Simon invisible and intangible for a few seconds. *'Garlic:' Deals damage over times to enemies that touch it. *'Laurel:' A herb that makes Simon invincible and immune to poison for some time. *'Rib of Vlad:' One of Dracula's ribs. It manifests as a shield that can deflect projectiles. *'Red Crystal:' A magic jewel that allows Simon to see the invisible, drain water, and summon a small tornado that can transport him. *'Herb:' A magic herb that restores Simon's health. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can easily tear through walls. *Killed Medusa and several of Dracula's underlings. *Destroyed Death itself. *Whipped Dracula's head off. *Killed Dracula three times. **Dracula is highly superior to Olrox, who created a dimension of infinite size. **Dracula is the perfect counterpart to the Christian God, which created the universe. **Dracula is the most powerful avatar of Chaos, an abstract being with the power to create a whole universe filled with galaxies and stars. **Galamoth, who is stronger than the Time Reaper, pales in comparison to Dracula's power. **Dracula is highly superior to Menace, a being capable of maintaining Hell, which is composed of six whole dimensions, one of them filled with entire galaxies. *Comparable to Alucard, who can summon meteors and Neutron Bombs. *Defeated the Time Reaper, who has the power to destroy the entire space-time continuum. Speed/Reactions *Is able to dodge the Lightning Bolt spell from Dracula. *Can swing the Vampire Killer 91 times in three seconds. *Able to swing the Vampire Killer at speeds so fast that the human eye can't keep up with it. *Able to dodge meteors summoned by Dracula. *Can stop axes and fireballs in mid-air. *Can keep up with Dracula. **Even when he was a kid, Dracula was able to shoot fireballs that could travel to the Moon in two seconds. **Comparable to Dracula, who is superior to many items and enemies that can utilize realistic light and move in tandem with it. Durability/Endurance *Can survive a dip in magma. *Can withstand massive falls. *Can take hits from Death, whose attacks target the soul. *Can survive all sorts of attacks from Dracula. *Managed to survive getting crushed by Castlevania. **Despite appearing as a mere castle, Castlevania is actually a dimension of infinite size. *He is highly resistant to attacks that turn him into stone as he will only remain that way for two to three seconds until he takes damage or until the effect wears off. *While inflicted with Dracula's deadly curse, defeated Dracula to free himself from it. Skill/Intelligence *Crossed a collapsing bridge while dealing with Medusa Heads. *Defeated Medusa twice, who has the power to turn people into stone by simply looking at them. *Defeated Carmilla, who is capable of possessing living beings. *Defeated Death itself. *Defeated Dracula three times. *Gathered the parts of Dracula's body that were hidden across Transylvania. *Revived Dracula, only to kill him on the spot. Powerscaling Castlevania scaling is quite straightforward given the recurring role of Dracula in the series. Since most of the good feats in the series come from Dracula, it's logical to assume that Simon scales to all the Belmonts (and non-Belmonts) that have defeated Dracula in the future. It's also possible to scale him to Soma Cruz, given that he inherited the powers of Dracula, and the foes that he defeated are inferior to the original Dracula. Weaknesses *A lot of his weapons are more effective on dark beings than normal ones. *Requires ammunition in order to use most of his weapons. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flail Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Infinite Speed